Letters
by De-Femme
Summary: ObiWan and QuiGon find themselves in a...difficult...situation, and discover new ways to pass the time and things about eachother. Rated for...Interesting, language.


**Letters**

by DeFemme

**Summary**: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan find themselves in a…difficult…situation, and discover ways to pass the time, and things about each other. (This _is_ a fun game, You should try it!)

**Timeline**: Obi-Wan is 14

"Topaz."

"Tropical."

"Terrestrial."

"Tatooine."

"You can't use Tatooine, Padawan."

"Why not?"

"It's a planet."

"So?"

"So you can't use planets, names, or numbers. It's the rules."

"Okay fine. Tertiary."

"Ooh, good one."

"Thanks."

"We already used thanks."

"I'm well aware of that, Master. Uhh…Termite?"

"Traffic."

"Terror."

"Terrorize."

"I just _used_ terror!"

"You're aloud to use a form of the same word, Obi-wan."

"Cheater. What kind of game is this anyway?"

"I used to play this quite often with my friends when I was younger, Obi-Wan."

"Wow, you must have had _really_ boring friends."

"Padawan…"

"Typography."

"Tap."

"Tapping"

"Typecast."

"Trench. Much like the one we are stuck in, ironically."

"Very funny Obi-Wan. And we won't be stuck for long, some one will find our tracking signal eventually."

"Oh! Tracking."

"No, I think I get credit for that one."

"Damn."

"Language Padawan. That'll be an hour of meditation when we get out of here."

"Hey, be easy with me. I'm injured."

"You have a concussion, Obi-Wan, which means you have to stay awake. Which is the only reason why we are playing this ridiculous game in the first place."

"And because you were bored."

"Time."

"Uhh…treacherous."

"Twi'lekk."

"I thought you couldn't do species."

"No, just people's names. Species are ok."

"Oh. Trench coat."

"That's two words, and we already used trench."

"Damn."

"Two hours."

"Tsunami."

"Nice one. Tornado."

"Turpentine."

"What?"

"I said turpentine."

"Ok, um…transportation."

"Transvestite."

"WHAT?"

"It is a word master."

"I know it's a word it- I-"

"Hard to come up with something after that, hmm?"

"No, it was just…unexpected."

"Just come up with a word."

"Well, um, Tertiary."

"I already used tertiary."

"You did?"

"Yes, after you said I couldn't use Tatooine. Speaking of which, Tattoo. And it's still your turn."

"Umm, trick."

"Transexual."

"Padawan!"

"It's a word! Look it up!"

"A difficult task, considering we're buried under rubble."

"With no dictionary. Whatever shall we do?"

"Enough of your cheek padawan. And where in the universe did you learn all of this…vocabulary?"

"I'm almost 15, master. It is my duty in life to find as much disturbing vocabulary as possible."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And it's still your turn."

"Fine. Tounge."

"Testicles."

"…Maybe we should play a new game."

"No! Your just sore because I'm winning."

"What your doing could hardly be considered winning, Padawan."

"Fine. A new letter then."

"How about…S?"

"Okay. Shi-"

"Maybe we should just stay with T."

"Fine. Torrential."

"Triangle."

"Tampon."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"It's a word!"

"Your pushing it, Padawan."

"But it is a word."

"I'm well aware that it's a word, I just don't-well-"

"Are you embarrassed master?"

"Of course not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Padawan, You truly are infuriating."

"Is ting a word?"

"No."

"Darn."

"Language, Obi-Wan."

"That's not a foul word."

"...Just say a word, Padawan."

"Token."

"Total."

"Totally."

"Tempura."

"What?"

"It's a spice of some sort."

"How would you know?"

"I am a lot older than you Obi-Wan Kenobi, I happen to know that Tempura is a word."

"Fine. Tempurature."

"Temporary."

"…"

"Well, Padawan?"

"I can't think of anything."

"So you used up your colorful list of words, hmm?"

"I know another word, I just can't think of it…"

"Totalitarian. And Territorial. I think were just about even."

"It's on the tip of my tounge!"

"We used that one. Temper."

"AHA! Ti-…never mind."

"Never mind what? And what are you snickering at, Padawan?

"N-nothing."

"Obi-Wan…"

"Nothing…I just, remembered a word, that's all."

"…Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"…Just say it and get it over with."

"…"

"…"

"Titties."

"…"

"…"

"…I think its time for a new game."

End.

I hope this was enjoyable.

I have to say, this was really random, even for me, and I owe all of my inspiration to my coworkers, who know how to fill up an hour. (By the way, Tunguska is SO a word.) Its amazing what can be inspired by to much time and caffeine.

Reviews and Comments would be greatly appreciated! CONSTRUCTIVE critiscism is welcome, and if you have any flames, I'd LOVE to hear them, just so I can laugh at all those people out there who actually think people care what they think.

DeFemme


End file.
